


Not Alone Anymore

by sigynstark



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynstark/pseuds/sigynstark
Summary: My shortie to @propertyofpoeandbucky‘s Mystery Writing Challenge on Tumblr. Hope you like it!





	Not Alone Anymore

“General Hux is hot.”

Liz eyed you in a way if she asked if you were sane or have you lost your mind as you munched on your food.

“No”, she replied in a way that you had to giggle.

“But he is. I mean, I get all tingly when he orders me around.”

Liz furrowed her brows at your reddening cheeks and flashed a sly smirk at you.

“Bet you’d even kneel for him if he asked, huh?”

You blushed further and occupied your mouth with more food to avoid answering.

“Would you polish his blaster?” Liz now giggled, and you shoved her playfully in the shoulder. “Do you think he’d fire too quickly?” You couldn’t help but giggle with her. As others were talking around you two in the canteen, nobody paid much attention to what you were talking about. Or so you thought. “He does look like he has a lot of pent up stress…”

“He could use a massage or two”, you agreed.

“Massage.”

Both of you giggled and totally missed the fact someone was sitting in the row behind you and actually heard every word. A moment later he got up and faced you — but you both still showed your backs to him and didn’t notice a thing.

“What do you think, would he have an O-face when he, you know”, Liz wondered.

“Nah, I bet he’d try to control himself. He’s all about control.”

“Do you think he has a Daddy kink?”

“More like Master and servant”, you figured.

“Would you like to play along?”

“Oh, yes. I would. I think I’d be a very good girl.”

You raised your glass and drank when suddenly a voice boomed from above and behind you.

“Are you two having fun?”

You spat out the water in front of you and Liz squealed, drawing a lot of attention to the — now — three of you. You glanced at Liz and she stared back at you, mortified, your thought written all over her face: he’s going to kill you both. He killed people for less, according to legend.

“My office, now!”

You heard a certain long gaberwool coat swish and fine boots clicked away on the durasteel floor, and you quickly cleaned up the table where you spat your water before whipped your head to the direction where he went, your face burning like a sun, shaking from head to toe.

Knowing better than to keep up the General, you quickly got up on your feet and followed Liz who appeared to be a lot calmer than you. You never had demerits, she did. You never got into trouble, she did. This wasn’t something you wanted to get written up for and you didn’t want to scrub toilets twice a day for a month, before and after your work at your unit. Liz checked where his office was — neither of you’ve been there before —, and while you both waited for a lift to arrive, your friend took your right hand.

“It’s going to be fine”, she tried to calm you down, “it was just a funny discussion. We did no harm.”

“But he sounded so mad!” You squealed out, on the verge of tears.

“I’d bet he also felt flattered. I mean, there’s no one on this ship, except you, who’d find him attractive.”

“Ha-ha, very funny.”

You didn’t laugh, though. Still shaking, you both approached Hux’s secretary’s desk – you didn’t even know he had a secretary. She didn’t look different from you, though; same uniform, same unit settled before his door. Although she had some authority about her character, and you felt like a knot forming in your throat when she instructed Liz to go in first, instructing you to sit down and stay quiet while you waited for your turn.

When you finally put yourself down on the chair you buried your face in your hands and tried to force back the tears. You were somewhat successful; you were under constant pressure due to the fact you served an organisation which was at war, and any and all added stress made you an anxious, shaky mess.

You wondered what would the consequences be; Liz was right that this was really just a harmless discussion, it wasn’t even a gossip, but replaying the entire thing in your head it sounded very inappropriate and you cursed yourself over and over again how could you be so stupid to talk about things like that in a place like the canteen, where anyone could hear you. You really didn’t mean any harm; you just wanted to emphasise you’ve found the General… well… sexy. There were quite a few other officers Liz used to talk to you about; and you always had a lot of giggle-time while you were at it. Of course, most of the time, you had those discussions in the privacy of either your or Liz’s quarters, but sometimes, while you sat at your units at work, she’d make a funny noise when a handsome officer would walk by and you couldn’t help but react to it.

And now, here you were. General Hux heard you, and he sounded so angry at both of you. You couldn’t see his face in the canteen, as he walked away, but his ears were red with – you figured – fury, and that could not mean good. Suddenly, the door opened and Liz walked out. You shot to your feet but before you could walk over to your friend who was very pale and smiled a trembling smile at you, you’ve heard your own operation number being shouted from the office.

Without having any other choice, you entered the room without hesitation. You were loyal and obedient enough not to make things worse for yourself. Hux’s office was barren; save for the desk and single chair reserved for him and the huge First Order banner hanging behind him. You stopped a few meters away from his desk and stood at attention; there was no sign of him telling you ‘at ease’. He leaned back in his fine leather chair and had his datapad in his hand, a leg drawn across the other; you were pale until now, but being in a room like this with him and seeing him sitting like that, his green eyes focused on his datapad’s screen made you blush.

Damnit. Whatever you said, you meant it. He was irresistible.

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

That caused your heart to sink. He didn’t sound mad; he was completely calm, and he didn’t even look up at you to see your reaction to his words. You didn’t move, didn’t flinch; but wished the durasteel floor of his office would swallow you whole.

“I’m sorry, sir. I meant no harm.”

Your voice sounded very quiet and very submissive. A thought of how much he’d heard crossed your mind. You tried to swallow your nervousness when his eyes suddenly moved up and stared in yours. He slowly set the datapad, face down, on his desk. Your heart raced in your chest and you could’ve sworn he heard it. You definitely did.

“What should I do with you now?”

For some reason the naughty thoughts spiraled back in your mind and you had a hard time thinking of an appropriate answer now.

“I don’t know, sir”, you decided to say quietly, hoping giving the authority over you back to him would please him.

“I honestly have no idea how to deal with this situation, [Y/L/N].” He paused. This didn’t mean you weren’t in trouble, but maybe, if he was as flustered as you thought he was, maybe you had a way of wriggling out of this without, well, permanent damage. To your record, or yourself. “I never thought you even noticed me.”

Stars, what?? Did you hear that right? Was this honestly – what was this? A confession? Did he just— you stared at him and he waited for you to answer, the silence nearly crushing you, your heart beating even faster in your ears.

“Sir?” You managed to push through your shock and confusion and he intertwined his fingers in his lap.

“Is it true?” He asked back and slightly furrowed his ginger brows as he tried his best to read you. “Do you think I am, quote, hot?”

If your face was red until now, you thought it’d set ablaze at his question. You closed your eyes for a few moments to escape his gaze, but you didn’t dare to do this for long, you felt it was inappropriate. You owed him this much, didn’t you?

“Yes”, you sighed, and prepared yourself for complete annihilation.

He observed you for quite a few seconds before he let out a sigh and finally got up from his seat. Walking over to you, he stopped – his boots only a few inches from yours, he towered over you. You suddenly felt even smaller than you originally were. You never noticed he was so lean. Your eyes widened with awe, and now you were completely aware of the fact just how dangerous he was; he could make you cease to exist, but for some reason, for some very weird reason, you didn’t feel fear.

* * *

After the battle of Crait you sought him out, finding him in his old quarters on the Finalizer. In the past few weeks you’ve been travelling with him; to the base, to the Supremacy, to Crait, and now you both were back at the start.

“Tage”, you whispered as you approached him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and had his face in his hands. “Are you okay?”

He lowered his hands and stared forward, not answering for a few seconds as you approached him and slipped a hand on his shoulder. His pain distorted and you withdrew your hand.

“No”, he whispered back.

“What happened?”

You weren’t allowed on Ren’s command shuttle where Hux was, but you were near, on a remaining ship orbiting near the planet, waiting for him to return. But ever since he did, he didn’t reach out for you. Was he ashamed of the failure? You’ve gathered it wasn’t his fault. You moved to kneel in front of him, your hands gently resting on his knees, but he still avoided looking at you. Without answering you, he reached for his uniform jacket and started to get it off. You gasped when you saw the bruises all over his shoulder where you touched him a moment ago.

“I’m not feeling well”, he murmured and you reached up to cup his face as softly as possible.

“I’ll get the medkit”, you softly kissed his lips, and you were glad he kissed you back.

Pulling away, you hurried to the refresher and brought a box back with you. You sat next to him again, and he already removed his tank top, too. You fought back your tears when you saw the state his back was in. He was covered with black, blue and purple bruises. As gently as you could, you started to apply a cream which helped with brusies like this and healed them in a matter of a few hours. Hux remained silent for a while as you worked and didn’t move; he didn’t give a sign that he felt anything of your touch, so even if you accidentally hurt him, you didn’t know. Nevertheless, you were as careful as possible. Finishing with that, you retrieved a glass of water and a painkiller for him and knelt before him again, giving him the pill.

“Everything will be okay”, you promised him, “you’re stronger than anyone else.”

He never said, but you knew your words always made him feel better. His green eyes grew softer.

“Thank you, [Y/N]”, he said after he took the pill. You watched him swallow it with some water, settling the glass on the nightstand before he got a hold of your hands. “I don’t know how I’ve dealt with not having you in my life for so long.”

You smiled.

“I don’t know either”, you teased softly, moving his hands on your face, kissing him again.


End file.
